Troo Luv in a Wahr Zone
by Hesback
Summary: The epic adventure of Cedric.


8==================================================================================D

Troo Luv in a Wahr Zone

8============================================================================D

Troo Luv in a Wahr Zone

Chapter 1

My name is Cedric Zechariah Poseidon Bountyhunter and this is tha sotry of how I met n felled n lurve w/ Katniss Everdeen.

But 1st the storee of my targik childhud. U kno, so you can get a feel of who I are. I grew up unti a foo yrs agow, in District 15. Oh, you never herd of district 15? Well, ignorant racist, District 51 was a bad place. Nd I no that all the other districts (all twenty of them, but ignorant folk like yourself only know about 13) are bad places, but Distrikt 15 was worse. Much, much worse. It was, like, a ghetto, but x that by…14 and a ½. And grugs. It was a ghetto on drugs. N I know that ghettos usually do have druggs (liek the Juice), but this was worse. My parents died. I loved them vry much. I saw them die b4 my eyes. Like Batman. Except they were knifed down by 2 black people. Nd im not tring 2 be razist, cuz I'm white n stuff and the bad guys wr black, but that's how it happened. So the two black guys knifed my parents, looked me, spit on mah face, took what little pozeshuns my parents had, and ran off. I was four. And it was ma b-day.

My uncle Cardinal Bountyhunter took me in, but I hated those yrs. of mai lief. Cuz he was a zexually frustrated man. He couldn't git no women. Because he was a fatty. And he was bald. So he took it out on me… Zexually. Even doh I was 4, I had a bigger penis den him. It was HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE! I have to wear a cup so no one accuses me of public indecency. True story.

I eventually ran away and ended up in District 12. Where I met Katpss. Katniss Everdeen. She didn't notice me 'cause she was too busy frenching with Gale and PETA at the same time. She has a talented mouth, as I wood find out later. Years later, sadly.

When she was done frenching with da posers, she looked at me. She was 13 and I was 14. It was magic, what I felt. In my trousers. But nothing came of it until 4 yrs. later.

Let me start at the bgng.

AN: Thnx yew for reading our fist chr. Of the epic sotry "Troo Luv in a Wahr Zone.' We hope ju lyk it. Leave a nice review.

Chapter Two

Jeebuz came to me in mah dreAMS. It was not a sweet dREAM. Or a b'tiful nightmayre. It was one of those meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh dreams. I sat down on a rock in da midlah of a ragging ryver. Meditating. Like a boss. And the cool way. Not the oversued way of the internet. "I'm eating a sandwich like a boss. It had sauerkraut and ketchup." Haha u r sooo kewl. Not really. I lyed. I do that sometimes 'cos I fell lik it. N, noh, it wasn't SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Like does r-tards like to say, kicking doors. It was river.

Jeezuhs floated up 2 me. He was naked. He came in2 dis word naked, he'd come back naked. (But, no, it wasn't the end of the world.) He had a huuuge penis. But mine was bigger. Sorry, Jebus, but it ture. I have the biggest penis in the universe. E#Oilphants run away, crying like emos and gay children who were punched by Liam Neeson, in shame. Not Chuck Norris 'cu he iz more overused den SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA and da dead fraze "Like a bows." Really, ur all so cool. You're all winners. I wish I could be as cool ad u. (AN: In caze jure too stupid to notice, this is sarcasm. Dumazzes.) And I wish my penins was as small as yours. (AN: Sarcasm. Look it up.) Ladies, I'm single. Well, tecnicly im not, but I will coinsult Katpiss and ask the statis.

Nyway, Jeuz came to me. "Cedric," Jeebu said. "U need to be in dah Thirsty Games. It is ur destiny! Oh, and also, hao do u get ur penis so big?"

"My uncle wud always stretch eet when he molsted meh" I replied sadly. "And also, because I'm awesome. Almost as awesome as u, Jesus. You're my bestie, right, Jesus?"

Jebuz put on some aveeator shades n said "True story, bro." N then he rode off on a flaming horse into da a pony. Like does stupid My Little Ponys liked by middle aged men. Srsly, it's creepy. Why don't you reevaulate ur lief SHITHEEDS1?! Srsly. U have issues. And ur probly geh or a pedo. Or both. And lonely. And Jebuz hates you. God amits you wre his mistake. No, not mistake cuz God don't make mistakes. (I love you, big Guy.) He just admits that u herd are subhuman.

Nywai I waked up and saw Grella meh hoe n bead. She told me dat I was deh best luvr she ever had. And then she wented to the hoSPITal cuz my penis caused permanent damage to her lady bits. Well, serves her right, she wored hipster glasses. We had sex in the river. IT was mainstream.

8=============================================================================D Dis is 1/20th of the size.

"Welcopme to the Thirty Games" cried Neffie Drinkit da wino. She always has a bottle 0 wine in her mouth. Neffie Drinkit is never Thirsty. And since she is always shoving things down her mouth, she accepted ME fine\.

She called out the name of sum rndm chick, but I, didn't care. She called out another girl's name. N she was pretty hot, nd I, remembering what Jeezus said, called out heroci n stuff, "I voluntir muhself as tribute!"

B4 I go on, I must explain the Thirsty games for you ignorant razists. It has 48 kids. And a demon baby named Afzal. When u drink from the river, Afzal (were not sure if its girl or boy, it has that diaper and babies always look da same) sense u and it will kill u. See why its called the Thirsty Games. You see, Hellos, which is the neighnoring place, decided to one up Panem. And won. I guess its like irony for history, but whatever. Our rich people are prettier. So pretty they're often mikstan for gawds n gawdessess. But our rich people do mingle, but ours, looking like Egehptian, Grick, Rahman, Jpness, Chinz, nd Ifriquan gawds compared to the Alice in Wonderland freaks of Panem. Srsly, why do so many people cream themselves over that dum film? It's not art, ppl, it's a pathetic attempt at cenema like the King's Speech and Titanic and Avaturd. Tru, it looked good, but that doesn't make a good movie. I know good movies. I watch the Huma n Centipede 2. Dats a gud movie. Nd I watch All about Steve. And the first three Star Wurs movies with Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Liam Fricking Neason, and so on. Not the originals. Those are laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame. And the Saw series is magic in my pants. Saw 3d was da best. Now THAT was art. WITH SPIKES! Think im being srcstic? Well, im not! Dummy.

Nwa, I was in the Thirsty Games when I was twelve….. I won. Needless to say, seeing how I'm 17 and am currently talking to u. Being in the Thirsty Games changed me. It gave me the correge to kill Cardinal and den run away. I planned. Then I spent a year in the woods with my set of talents. Not like a ninja, do, but better. Ninjas are overrated, thank you, public for taking something great and running it into the ground with ur inane babble. So I used my set of talents. And stayed away from the authorties. Then I ended up in ditric 21. I met Katpuz in District 12.

Count: 7

Captar 3

AN; Stp wit da falmse! U hatrz! Tanks to the ppl wwoh tried to be hlpfl! U are nice nd deserve cookies. Lots n luts of cyber cookies. Bt as fr da hats! U suuuck! Nd nyway, u don't no us! We could be grzls or bois! U don't us! U don't know what we got! Nd Cedric is not a Gray Sut!

Cedric: Nuuuu, im awesome with aswesome sauc on tup! W/ awsm cakes. Ktpiss agrez!

AN; Vry gewd, Cedric. He not a Gry Stu! He has a a trbled pst. Nd thnx for da NICE suggestions soz we inlisted Sis. She rds this ovr furm nao on. Flmrs are just geh bronies! And jeebuz hates u! Hattting is nut nice. We don't shuve uor beliefz down ppls thoarts. Does are CEDRIC"S beliefs nd he is RIGHT! Coz he knos Jeuz! Go zuck a coke haterz!1 Nd b t dubbs, we went back and fized some things in ch 2!

Nd bt dubs, dummies, we have seen the movie! Fieve times! On oping niet! This is called artzictic lizense! Ppl do eet ull da tiem! Laymo!

I was having six with Katliv. "U re the best wubber eva! But it hurts so much 'cause you're so big. I think I'm bleeding." Annd then I jizzd so powerly it puhshed her across the room nd maed her hit a wahl. I felt bad. So I got up and wrape=d it arund me lick a belt. Many, manny tiems. "Sorry" I told her. "I'm sorry, but my penis is bigger den the gods'. I mean, who also has a 13 ½ foot penis? That's thick as a tree limb. The tich kind."

I staired at Kathrine. She was sleeping, probably having that stupid dream again where she partipated in the poserific Hunger Games. Which was alla dream. Poor girl never got much attention as a chilid. Silly.

She was sleeping like a baby. Wait, no she wusn't. Babies wake up every three hrs. demanding to be fed. She was sleeping like a rock. Motionless. Only soft and squishy. 'Cause she's not hard as a rock. Like my big, big, big hiuge,juicy penis. Heavy. Ishould be a poet. I'd do a lot better thEn the 'poets' of today. Meaning emotional winers on t internetz with too much time on tier know the kind. The kind that slits their rists and cry ebben doee they have nothing wrong with their life. So they spend their time writing "deep" and "dark" poetry about the dank black pit that is their life. Wah. Moo. And us "normal, mainsteam" ppl don't understand the complexities of tir lives or their thought s and EMOtions. Life is just not fair. It's a dick. Hard to take. Butnot nearly as big as mien.

I looked at my posture of Liam Neeson on my wall. Kataleya had been looking at it da whole time dur

Ng. I then went onto my Facebook to update my Farmville. "Good thing my strawberries didn't die" I muttered wisely and tin went to mai porfile to look at my list of friends. 4999. So clse. As ushul, I had about 300 (No, not SPARTA-ND DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE THAT FILM, BUT THE TARDS OF THE INTERNTE RUINED THAT ICONIC PHRAZE. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY IDJETS. SRSLY, U RUINED IT WITH UR O SO 'CLEAVER' ND WITTY PICTURES {CLITTY, THAT'S THE WORD FOR IT] AND DA FACT THAT U KICK DOORS. SRSLY. ONLY SPAZZTARDS KICK DOORS. U R ALL WIENERS AND UR MOTHERS LOVE YOU. NOT. U NO WHAT HAPPENED TO CYNNA? HE KICKED A DOR TRYING TO BE KEWL. AND U KNOW WOT? HE DIED.) messages from the presentable ladies of the internet with there boobies hanging out. Lactating. Moo.

I then went un2 meh livejournal to update my blog. It had a lot of readers. At the time. Now luking back on it and comparing to what I have nao, it was NOTHING! Then sum dark skinned folk tried t rob us. I wasn't afriad so I grabbed my spare fryed ckin in case of emurgensies and threw it out da window (not on the ground, but that luckily isn't TOO overused. Yet. Give it time. The idjets will collect and smoether it). The dark shadddowy peeps jumped out after it. Little did dey no, I live on a waterfall, nd th dropped 665 1/2 feet. I felt sorry fr the subhuman ppls, so I through a quarter after them. That's, like, a lot in this place, but that was a fourtooon right dere for them to buy coolade nd watermellon. Because dey have ADES.

I went onto my defffiant urt where I troll Bronys nd at that time I felt accomplished cause I made niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine kill themselves. A single grassblade in a forest in comparision. Just one morebefore the big 1 – 0. "Tell me, now, good sir—and I say that in the barest meaning possible—whatever possessed you to think dressing up like a little rainbow colored pony would make you in any way possible a winner? Oh, sure, the pedophiles and lonely, pimply, bored housewives of the internet may give you their adulation, but in all seriousness, you are nothing but a pathetic loser. Your mother shakes her head in shame. Good day, Mr. Rainbowdash, and good luck in life." (AN: Tanks, sissy, for writing that part.)

I smiled at my compter, and then started to fap off to mah porn.

8====================================================D- Das mah jizz

Alls o mah penis had gotten EVBEN BIGGER recntly its 15.7 fet NOW!11111111111]

Count: Ten.

Chpir 4

AN: STOP FLMS! U NO WHAT'S INNAPPROPAT?! LEMONS, DATS WUT! Btw, check Cedric out on facebook if u liek! Thnx to Sis for reading dis ova. Btw, we only saw da movie!

I had another dream. Jebuz was back doing the helicopter dick. I sighed. "Much to learn," I said and then porceedded to do the helicopter dick. It maid em fli. I flu ovr 2 Jayzus. "Hi, Jebz," I said. "Waddup?"

"Cedric, broseph, your parents are not who u think dey werree."

And then I woke up. "Wot en da fucking fuck bronys?"

Chp 5

AN: Tnx to sis for rding dis ova.

I was licking Katnizz's meat curtains.  
"These curtains are very meaty, Katnip," I said.

"Yes, 100% beef from the butcher!"

See, you though t it wud be somting else. Perverts. That's why your pens is so small.

"too bad Prim is dead," Katniss sighed.

"What are you talking about, Kattrick?" I asked, biting into the meat curtains she'd hanged in front of the window for more privacy.

"She died, member?" Katnis replied.

"No, I talked to her yesterday. Are you talking about that silly little dream." I patted her head. "Silly woman, you're so silly sometimes. It sometimes makes me think you're a Buddhist. U wrnt in da Hunger Games. Crazy. Like your sex. Now why dn't u mek meh a sammich?"

So she did.

Like a good woman.

Doing what God created her for.

I ate da sanich.

It was gew.

Then we had sex. Except she made me stand al the way across the room and used my stick like a dildo. You know, cuz its sooo BIG! Sixteen feet. At least she didn't have to go to da hospital again.

I was passed out on the couch and she was making me another sndwich with some orange jewdid.s fr al da hard wrk I did. That was when Gale anD PETA kidnapped her.

Cotter six (what? Niiiine)

AN: Tanks again sis for reading ovr dis.

Ctpr Six

WARNING: DIS CH HAZ LUTZ OB VILENCE! IF U DNTD LIEK VILENCE, DEN I RED! PALNE ND SIMPLE! Cedric: DUMMEEZ!

Jasus cem up to me nd said: "Cedric, mai bradder! Katlips haz been katnapped!"

"By whu, Jay-su?" I asked. "By whu-uuuuu?"

"By Glae and PETA!" Jebuss answrd to mi.

"Nuuuu!" I sed! "Those brony idjets!"

"But u can get hr back," Jebun sed all calm and stuff. Cuss he Jay-zup.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"Yes" sed Jezuz.

"How?" I asked?

"Ther ovr dere!" Jetun said, pointing at a kayve. "Up there. "

"Den I will gow git dem!" I said Herkleslike. Nd not deh Dizny tye, he wuz LAME! And a ginger!

"Wat, Cedric," Jezub said, putting a hand un mi shldr.

"Wot iz et Jebuz?" I a sked.

"Dose disgrazes have an ahrmy."

"No prob, Jasus," I sed taking out meh bras nucles. Wich r awesome. Lik me. But not as awesome. "I cn tk dem!"

"Bt Cedric' Jebz sad. Thy have the must ebil army in da world. Worse dan the ppl who killed me!"

"Bronys?" I sked

"No," Jeu said. "Evven….worse…."

I gasped! "NOOO! U don't mean!"

"Their so bd I died for evyone but dem. I even died for the bronees. Eben do I hat them. But not…."

"The otakus!" I said in undrstandedness. I make up my own wrds cuz I'm coo! But dey mk more since den the ppl who make up words that snd like uttr nnse! For real ur not Dr. Suce! Heh. Ncotice how im not talling in the narrtun as much? See? Im a nice pierson!

Jezub nodded sadly. "Yes, a bad btle," he said.

I clozed muh I s. I sighed. My brzz kuckles wld nt be enuff in this coming…slotter. Yis. Tat's what it was. A slotter. But kmpared to 2day, it was a picnic! But it wd bee nuh offel loss. Otakus are lready a waste of hoomun bran sells and madder. Frreal. Dy also cunttriboot nuthing to da world. Nthing but anger nd nytemares. H-rible, vevid nitmyres. If anyting, id be doing da produktive wrld a fav. Thed bao down, saying, "TANK U, CEDRIC, TANK U! U MAD DIS WORLD A LIL LESS EBIL! AND ANNYING! AND REHPOOLZIVE!"

Yus id be ding the best for the world.

"Go fort, meh sun" Jesus said, gently pusing me fwd. "Tek kayre of the word's g8est evvilocity!"

I wnt to my house and opened the closet wit da false back. It opened up to ma weapons rum. Dere was: guns, sum missels, bras nucels, machine guns, a Bible, da Koran, antraz, musterd gas, c4, rat poyzun,LEMON jews, regular lemons, emo repelnt, anti-otakur sutures, da BRONY BOMB, lots of pokebawls dat the otakus wre using, sissors (to cut cards—more on that ladder), a few mashetes, a ful muun fring pan for da wrewolf otaks, Mikael Jakson, Liam Neeson luk chram, vampers, a miror (so d ey can C the disgraces tey turly are!), uzees, grenaids, morbles, a soshul life, boochers nyves, butch woman, uggos, meet cleevers, huks, retards, a reevulver, and to top it all off: an adam bobm. Liek wit da Japns!1

I got mehself reddy. U kno like in videogames were da peeps have an envintoree beeg enuff to supply a big R-my. Lyk dat.

I was reddy to xtrmen8. Like DOLEC!

8==================================================================================D

I went 2 da cave. I herd 1 Dicktion (I hate dat badn) cumming from da cave. I shuk meh head. "Dummiz"

And den dey came! Otakus! (And all da ppl who flammed are they're. U kno who u is. Well come at u with a buter knife! But nt the nice reviewers. U make us carry on.) Eet wuz da most discussing ting ive ever seen in meh life. More dan Uncle Cardinal wearing lonjuray. For womyn. Skinny woman. Whos anoorixic nd has big JUGS!

Id rather sepnd a day wit bronys den otaursk and da weeashits. Nd u kno hw much I hate bronys. Id rather go on a picnic wit bronys n have a tee prty wit dem then play poker wit otaks n wees.

I saw dem all being dorks. Sum were copsplaying, odders fapping to dere yowie, some playing U-Gee-Oh! N dodders trowing pokyballs at 1 n other! Dorks! Others were gorging dere fat faces on romann and Jap cndy n POCKEE! Dorks! Nd tehy were taking stuff like Avngrs mercandize and burning it o\ shitting on it CUZ ITS NOT MOFUGGAN JAPENaESS!

Discussing.

"Go!

Kill!

Urself!"

I yelled.

Dey all turn ed nd scowld cuz I wasnt waring a kamuno or some from of coply. Or shoving pocki dune meh throat. Or up meh but. Or fapping to 2 demenshul pics.

Really.

I pu;ed uot da miror. "LOOK AT URSELVES! U R PATETIC!"

Dat made dem mad. Patetic. I took out da soshul life and wavered it in front ob dem. Many creamed demselves cus dey knu dey culd NEVER have 1.

One made da mikstak of tring to atak meh for da soshul lief. Dey disintigdraited just cuz I wished dey wuld. "Wel, dat was strnge!" I said 2 meself. Anudder came after meh. "Kill urself Kill urself Kill urself Kill urself!" I canted. Nd he did. He grabbed his big furry sord nd shuvved it don his thoart. "Wired" I said.

2 down, 998 more to go.

I grinned at dem. I putted on meh brzz nuckles. "Go time!" I shouted. Butch woman tackled one. He got nosebleed cuz it was the clozest hed ever got to bewbs dat were real nd not 2 demonshunal or from a doll. Even if she had no intrest. Cuz she butch. I unleshed da vamps but dey took one look at da weebs and tacos, turned to bats, nd felw away. "Thnx 4 nutting!" I shouted at da vamps. I dint xpkt dis of dem since dey akshul vamps.

Whatevs.

I inleshed the tards nd the uggos on em. U know in multy vinn digrams wit 3 circles nd al ob dem entersekt in da midle? Wellz, weetakus, rtards, and uggos, all intrescedst in da middle. Tru.

Soz sum ob da tards nd uggs ran up to da weebs nd tacos nd strted munchin on dere faces. "Cool" i sed. "I trenned u well."

4 more down.

Sitl so meny to go."

I sighed. "I hate dese ppl."

I alwoed the tards n uggos to left. Dey did dere jobs. "Ill give u treats wen I get home!" i scrammed to dem as dey ran of. I trned round n looked at the blob of994 waists of hooman lief nd inteljence. Wait, DEY HVE NO INTELJENCE! NUN! AT ALL!

Stil.

Id start uot wit meh turtsty brzz nukls. Uzzly I win w/ meh brzz nucles, but I was against over 900 crechures….. Pluss I wanted to git cerative wit my arsonal. Dey started advanzing on meh, screaming "Daun nishi to!" and "Watashi wa, hi nihonjin o koroshitai" and "Watashi wa orokana kuwadesu" and "Watashi wa totemo sabishī" and "Watashi wa ninshin shita yo."

Rly.

I shook mai head. Now, I no Chaineze, Kantoeneze, Etahlian, Rushin, Crowashun, Bozzneean, English, Sapshin, Spanglesh, Grick, Porto Reekan, nd Hendee. Bt 4 da lief ob meh, I cldn't understand. nEWAY…

I ran n2 da blob, punching dem in there faces, stmaks, nerv endings, joints, n so on. 1 jumped on meh back, so I jmped up nd let meself fal on2 da grnd, slaming hem onpto da hard grund. He went sleepyby. I laffed at hes pein. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha…. Ha…. Heh…. Hehhh… On TA KILL MOR OTAKTARDS!"

2 B CONTD!

An: Thnx 2 sis f4 hlping us out wit da langwaje ob da TARDS!

Chtp 7

WORNING; DRE IS MOR VILENCE IN DIS CHAPPIE! Thnz 4 da gud rebiews! But u suk if u leaved a bed revoo. Go deap thoart a horny cacktus! ND THAX A LOT SIS 4 REEDING DIS OVA!

I maed a kuncockshun of da anfrax, rat poeson, nd mawarbles. And choorows for dose peksy Mecksicans. I throo da mexure at dem. Dey al cryed. I ran upp 2 1 flasshing out a mashitty in 1 hand nd a meet cleever in da ovVer. I slasshed his ahrms, fayce, nd kuncave chest. I den wipped oot sum lemon juse when he layed dere on da gornd cring. I let da lemun jews spalsh don on his wunds. I laffed. "DATS WUT U GIT!"

I lit hem lay dere, cring like da turd he wuz. Id be bak. id be boc for dem all!12

Sum fat beech cam runing up to meh. Dreszed in a skanky utfit 18 sizes 2 small. Discussing. I puled uot a lemon, riped et en ½ nd skwirtted da jews en her pig eyesz. Oink oink. She scramed n feell to her nees. "WHY? WHY?!"

"HOW DO U LIKE IT, SCUM? ITS NOT FUN 2 HAVE LEMONS IN UR EYES IS HIT!?" I took da lemon and started wackyng her face wit it. 'DON'T FELL GUED, DO IT?"

I cut her thoart nd run up to anudder grewp. I pulled out Cedric 38.4 and used it to wack dem all in da faces. "DON'T FELL GWOOD DOES IT! IT DONT FELL GOOD TO HAVE DICK THRWON IN FACE! I HATE U ALL FOR DAT!"

Wellz, wacking dem wit Cedric 38.4 wuz liek hitteinmg dem wit a club. Dey died.

ANUDDER 20 DOWN!

I puled ote sum U-Gay-0 kards n kutl dem in half. Dedy crid nd killed demslves.

150 dn.

I thro pokballz at 10p moar. Deh ballz had rapid skwirls nd goffers nd chipmooks. Dose 10 dyed.

Gewd.

I put Cedric 38.4 feet bak in meh pants. An hr laterz, I ran up 2 anotter grup wit my guns. Not mah arms b t dubbs but meh masheen guns nd uzeez n meh revolter. I killed dem.

200 mr dune!

I took out meh brazz nucckles out agen.

500 moer down.

It took anuther…20 scds to take care ob the rest.

Xcpt for ONE DUMAZZ!

I tok out da adam bobm and shoved it don his stoopid gloree whole. "Ur nothig bt filfth. Nd a waste! I haet ur kind moar den bronys."

Den I aktevaited da atumbic bobom. But I did a matrex flep and sorviaved unskathed. Cus im awsme. I new, doh, dat dat meezly 1000 otakboos waz nuthin in kumpareson to da hole pop. ob weeataks. Is lyke wen u find a foo COckroches in ur haouse nd so u kill dem but deres sitl a hole kolluny up in ure atik nd deh only opshun u hav is 2 bobm da place. Nd their all ova da palce. In dah deepest, dawrkezt plces were dere kind lieks to spawn. Ugh.

I luked up ad da cve. I stell herd 1 Depiktion from da kave. I scklwd. "I stell haet dem!" I sed, refffuring to boff da badnd nd da idjets who stoledened Katnips.

I runed up 2 da caive nd 2k ut meh brzz cukles.

PETA nd Geal stuped roccin otu to 1 Derekshun nd loked at meh. Katika was asleep in da kornr. PETA got hard. He wz so small like 12 inches. His penis I mean.

'HAO DID U GIT PASSED UOR ARMY?!' PETA AKSED!

"'Cuz im awzum' i replied. "Nd otakturds n weeashits re probly da ezziest tipe to fite. I meen, dey re eitha fat as shit or skinee as HAWLUHCOST viktems. srsly. tri harda nxt thyme u taek ma womun."

"But we wahnt Catnizz to ourselvz!" PETA wined.

Wel u cnt have her!" I ylled.

I punched Gale bak nd PETA 2. I saw a colldron in da bk ob da cave. I ran to da culdron, used Cedric 40.6 to stryk up a fier nd da watta in da coldren started boyleing. I dropped PETA in da calldrin nd he was bolled alyve.

"Jist kill mah kwicklee" Gela sed axully bravelyke.

He noo Id kill him wit eze. "Ill let u go."

Gal bowed his hed in thnx.

"but wit a warrnin" I sed.

"Ok" gale sed.

"Dnt eva kross meh agen or tak Katliver agen agenst hurr wil." I sed.

"K." Gal sed.

I washed him go. I den looked at deh calhdrin. "Hm" I sed as I puled PETA out. I tuk out sum tomato soop nd pored it on him nd ate 1 of his arms. I felt stronga. I ripped of his head nd left it on Gals doorsept as warning.

"Wut happened?" Katnic asked when we were bk home.

"Gale nd PETA kidnpped u wen u were asleep." I sed.

"O" sed Katjazz.

I wnt 2 sleap nd Jebz cem to meh in meh dreams agen.

Ch 8

AN: TANKS TO DA GUD REVOOS FRUM DA NIEC PPL! ALL DAA OTHRS SHUD KILL DEMSELVS! BTW WE BEN BUSY SWIMING. THNS TO SIS 4 HLLING OUT WIT DIS CH! ND DIS STOREE ONLY HZ BOOTY MARKS! O ND B T DUBBS, DIS SIT HAS PLCSE FOR TV ND MOVIES! SO WHYS DONT U TELL DA FANS OF ANNNIEMAE, TV ND ODDER MOVIES DAT DEY DONT B LONG IF DIS SITE IS UNLEE FOR BOOKS? HU? DUMMAZE!

JUBun said hi to meh. "Brosky" Jebubzf sed 2 muh. "U knead 2 be in da Hung Gems."

'Liek wen I waz in da Thertsy Gams?" I asked.

"Yis' sed Jesu. "Xsept Les cool."

"Y JayZ?' ND DATS ME NIKNAM 4 HIM CUZ WERE TIT

"CUZ its ur distiny!" sed Jeu.

"O" I sed. "M K! Nd wut bout mai tur parnts!'

'I kan sae dat Liam Neeson is ur troo fadda' sed Jexzun.

"Dat meks sooo much sinces." I sed.

"kool story' said Jasus nd den rode uff in his HORSE!

I woke up.

Katniss wuz buzy cumming in wit ded skwirls. I smiled. She wuz taleTED! "All shat threw da eyes!" I sed proudly. "Good jub. Woman."

Katgriss nodded indifrentlike. "Whatevs" she sed. "Da Huger Gas re cumming up."

I thot bout wut Jes sed. "Yes." I sed. "Dey are."

"I hop Prim wont be en dem." She sed sounding distrackted.

"Is ok" I sed. "she wont."

"How do u kno?" she sked loking out da wendo. "Is al un chanze."

"Cuz I just no!" I sed nd runned out. I wud be in da Hungr Gams. Lam. Weather I was kalled or not!

Chap Niiine

I waz at da place were dey select triboots. Nd I voluntred meself wen Gale's nam cam up. Nd Eff E Trinket led me to da town. Nd we parteed hardeed. Sanwich sed to meh and da girl on da train hao were waz subbosed to be likable. He waz drunk. Nd his penis was only 2 inchs. I no dis cuz he jmped on da table nekkid wit boner dancing to muzisc he herd in his hed. "Drunk" I sed, lukin up at him.

Da girl whos name was Sunflower Shinesprite luked liek she was bout t cry. "I no how to fix u rit up" I sed. She blu me nd smieled. Yay.

"Dat waz da funest blobjo ive eva given!" she sed. Eben if she cud only fit a meezly ft in.

'How kin u be so colm?" she asked meh.

"Wellz, I sed I been in da Thirstsy Gams."

"Da Tirty Gems?" she ask.

"yis ' I repiled. "Like da Hung Ga but cooler nd much much more danjrus. Scray."

Nd u soprvived?" she asked.

"I won in 5 mins" I sed. "dey were all bronys."

"Ohhhh" Sunflower sed. "Dat makes sens"

"Yes" I sed.

Sanwich stoped dancin lik wortless alchie dat he was. He staired at mah penis. He wuz jells. I gave him tiyps on how 2 get it big. MaB 1 dae he cud be 1 ft. MaB.

Sun still loked scried.

"Dnt be skurred lil bit" sed Sanwich to Sunny. "Y dont we go to mah rum nd I give u message wit warm oyls nd talk tings out."

I grabed stake nife. I stabed da tabul. "Shes only 14 pedo!" I sed.

"Yeh" sed Sunny. "Nd Cedric's peep is way beta!"

Sanwich glared. He looked liek he had projerrya. Wut a loser. Liek dat gurl. I bet she culdnt eben deep thorat a tellytubby. "U suk" he sed nd den started stopping off to his rum. "U wont get N E advize from meh!"

I loked at Sun. "Is ok" I sed. "I was in a worser game. All u need to do is be likable to da public."

Den we aryved to da city.

8================================================================================D Dis is 1/1000 of da SIZeee!

AN: U WANTED HUNGA GAME? U GET HUNGA GAMES! BITCHES. THNZ SIS AGEN 4 DA HELP.

Cha 10

AN: WE R NOT SKIZZO!

Tyme pased. We rod da horzez in cherrriets. I used Cedric 50.7 ft as wip. Errboydy cheered. Sun smield at meh. I smield at her. Ebbyboyd was 2 busy luking at Sunflower nd MEH!

8===================================================================================D

Da talk show host aked "Soooo, Ceddy, Y R u here?"

"Cuz I volutired muhself." I sed.

"oooooo " sed da talk guy. "How nobel of u."

I noded modstly. Ppl 8 dat crap up.

"Whos places did u take?" asked da talk guy.

"Who da fook curs?" I asked. "Im here! But if u MUST no, da guys nam was Gale." I looked at da camruh, stared, nd den luked back at da host. It was a wrning to Kathryn nd Gale.

"Is he ur frend" da talk guy asked. Like a gay guy. Or a pedo. I bet hed want to see meh nd Gale mek out. Ew. Da host for Hellos was cooler. He gave me a lolypopl.

I shrugd. "Yeah, I gess." I sed.

"Tell us more bout urself CEd" he sed.

"I kan do dis" I sed den puled out Cedric 55.5 out.

Da audyense gasped. They said "Ooooh!" nd "aaaah" nd stuff.

I did da helicopter dick. & begun 2 fli! I flu so high dat my head hit da ceeling. The jentulmen in da crowd strted doing da helicopter dick. 'TEECH US UR WAYS CEDRIC!' DEY SAID.

"I will wen I win!" I sed wen I touched da ground.

"Oo, man of kunfidencse!" sed the talk guy. He had boner. Nd stains on his paints. Ew.

The odience cheered nd I did a dance wit ma pelvis. Ratings went up.

8===================================================================================D

It was tyme for training. Sanwich did nut talk to meh. Only sed "I hope u die!" His peep grew to 6'. He was still jelly. Nd it wasnt eben heavy. He also spent lots of time wit Sunny. Pedo.

I wuz gewd wit da training snce ivealready killed b4. I got da score of 69. Liek mah penis in feet. All de others got 6s nd 7s. Bcuz dey suck!

8===================================================================================D

Da nit b4 da gams, I found Sunflower looking out da windo. She siged. "Wutz wrong simple womun?" Iasked.

"Im still scured" she sed. "Cedric wut if u and I have to fight each udder?"

I leened in close nd putted mah hand on her arm. I said warmly "I kill u kwickly. U wont feel a fing."

She deep thorted mah wienie in apreesheashun. Well at least 7' of it.

8===================================================================================D

NAO ITS 99.3 FEET! ALMOST 100! JUST A FEW MORE TUGS!

AN: TNZ TO SIS!

Chappie Leven

"R u scared Cedric" Sinna asked.

"No" I sed. "Ive already killed 1062 ppl already Sinna. A meezley 23 wont matta thing."

"U sound so shure of urself" sed Cinna. Lika querr. Srsly wutz wit da gold I liner? 4 buttsex? U know deh guy in da Thity Gams didn't wear dat! But he was a goth so I killed him. Gothz r wannabes! Das all I have to say on da sujekt!

But id let Synna live. Cuz he was pretty kewl. 2 baad he died cuz he kiked a door.

"Im shur cuz im awesum Sinna. How menny tiems must I tell u dis?"

8===================================================================================D

(I hit 100!)

Dere was a coundaon. I wuz calm.

Den we were reeleesed. I watched as sum 14 yr olds snapped da 12 yrs olds neks. I laughed. 3 down 20 more to go. Sum loser from ditrick 9 ran up to meh. But den saw mah penis nd den crapped himself tod eff.

19 more!

I made my penis into a lazzo nd grabbed all da supplies nd helicopterd in2 da trees. "Dumazzez" I yelled at da rest ob dem.

CH 12

I sat up in da treez nd watched dem cry. 1 krayzed gurl began to blow a man but btittened his ween off nd he bled ot.

18 moar 2 go!

8=================================================================================D

It was nyte nd I was fapping off for an hr. Sum1 was runing up wit a nife to attak meh. But I finished nd jazzed on dem nd dey frozed frum meh jizz. I moved mah penis to da left nd slappeded dem off da tree nd dey krujmbled into a milyon peeces.

17 moar 2 go!

I herd 1 die cuz she had sex wit blooberrys or sumtin. Dey was poysunus.

16 mo 2 go!

8===================================================================================D

It was daiyetime nd I desiyeded to hurry dis up. Cuz I wanted more sex with Katpiss. I jumped ouutta da tree to find 6 ppl wit arros pinted at meh. So I spined round reel fast nd slapped dem all wit da head of my peep. Braking dere necks.

10 more!

DIs woman cam up nd sed she wanted 2 join meh. I ed "u can as long as u can give me a good BJ."

She tried. But she could only fit 27 fat. So I sed "Not gud enuff" nd jazzed in her boddy nd made her explode.

9 more.

Just den Jebung cam don to meh nd sed "I will round up a foo ob dem 4 u if u give meh tips on how to maek it bigger. So I did nd it went from 20 ft to 53.4 ft. "Yay" Jebuble sed. Den warped 6 ob dem to meh. Dey were unconshess. But I was hungry so I eated dem all. Nd I absorbd dere powers nd mah winie grew to 150.7 feet. Yay.

3 more.

8===================================================================================D

T was da ded of nite. Nd I cam upon an open feeld. Dey was 2 ob dem in a battle. I sed "I want 2 fite 2!"

One was a Budist nd called upon da Booty gods nd became fatter nd fatter until he became 5550 pounds.

"Oh no" I sed. "MY penis cant penetrait dat!"

He started 2 rowl kiwickly 2 ward me but I fapped kiwickly nd got a boner nd he got on meh bonr and I lonched him 2 da sky and he twinkeeld wich meens he went outside da spayce tiem contiuum nd ESPLODED!

De odder guy was in a fool PONY outfit horn nd all. And horny. He sed "Nay nay" nd wiped his foot on da gornd liek he was giong to run up to meh.

"Die DUMAZZ" I SED DEN MY PENIS FEELLED DOWN ND CRUSHED HIMUNDER ITS WEIT. 'YAY DA BIG 1-0" I celbrated.

1 left.

Sunflower.

Sunny cam out ob da bushes nd sed "I no a way we can both win. We cud almosteet dese poysunus berries" nd she handed meh sum. "Deyl let us go. Trust meh."

O yeah Kathrine had a dream bout dat once. Wit dat stupid PETA! IM GLAD HES DED!

She started to lift her hand 2wrad her mouth soz I slamed my hand in2 her mouf wit d berries nd her hand wit berries in2 her mouth. She spontaneeusly kumbusted. Nd died. I felt bad butI had to win dis. Alone. Cuz dats how i roll.

"U win" de annowncer sed. "Les seellebrate"

"Yay" I sed looking at Cedric 184.3 ft.

Chater 13

AN: WE MAED U CRY? WELL BOO FRECKEDY HOO! DUMAZZES. KANT HANDEL DIS DEN DONT REED!

I sat on deh tren on de waiye home. I thot bout PETTA. "Hes probably French sense he cnt fite to save his lyfe" I sed to meself. I wundred wat Katnip had ben up 2 since id left. She dint seem 2 upset wen I had to leaf for da gams. I shrugged. "Shes probly desended ob da Germans" I sed. "Not much EMOshuns. Luckly not TOO much EMOshuns. Den wed have a problem nd shed slit her rists to feel alive. Dumazzes."

"Cedric" sed Effee in shrill vpice. "We wont u to meet ur father since u finished da Hunga Gems in record tiem."

My I s lit up. "Yeh" I sed. "Onlee en 3 hrs."

Effeee smiled. "Yes Ceddyrific" she sed. "Such a niece record. Nd u git to meat Liam Neeson."

"he is imoortal nd eternal" I sed. WICH IS HOW HE LIVS HERE DUMAZZES!

Liam Neeson sat down in da cher across frum mien. "Hello son" he sed.

"Hi daddy" I sed.

"Im so proud of u" he sed. "Ur penis is eben bigger den mien."

He whipped out his 180 ft penis. But his wuz thicker den mien. While mien was az thic as atree trunk his wuz as tick as a bolder. "Wow" I sed. "Impersive daddy."

We talked for hrs on da way home. Wen I wuz bout 2 git off da trane Liam-I mean Dad-sed "At leest u wont have 2 be in da Gams agen."

I nodded. "By dad" I sed. I wuz so happey from meeting Dad mah penis got as tic as his and grew to 200ft. Dad saw it b4 he left.

Ct 14

Wen I got back 2 da distrip 12 I found Katjiss nd Gal nekkidlike making out. Gale had throbbing bonr. Dey were bout 2 do da nasty wen I cleared my thort loudly. Katnis nd Gal puled apart nd stared at meh. Katnic covrd her brests wit 1 arm nd covred her sweet part wit the udder arm. Eben do Id seen her nekkidness kowntlezz tiems. I sighed. "U whoresatchel" i sed. I luked at Gale. Den at Katshit. "U 2 r DED 2 MEH!"

Katshit dint eben try 2 stop meh. She just had sex wit gale. Whorehatchet.

I solked all da way 2 my house. I saw 1 dumazz wit a kemono on. I gave it cansurr cuz LOZERZ get cansurr. (AN; GUEST-OFFENEDED WE HOUEPE UR EMOshunal CUZZIN'S FRIEND DIES!) Jigsaw wuz da XCEPETION !

I staied in ma haose 4 dayz. I sumtimes luked out da windo nd saw da Muzzlems in da corner spazzing liek dey'd ben elektrocooted, saying 'BAGA GALA LA ALA AH GA AGA BLA SHIT" stabbind demselvs in da nek. Da ush.

Whatevs.

Katniz cunttinued 2 have sex wit Gale. Usually in front ob ma wndo. 1 nit it waz just 2 much so I grabbed a buket full of shit, piss, and cum and chum nd splashed dem wit it. 'DAY WAY URE AS DIRTY ON DE OUTZIED AS U R ON DE INSIDE! WHOREKNUCKLES!"

Dey stoped having da sex in front ob mah window.

Sunflower came to mah door 1 day. "Im flattered" I sed 2 hr "but im not in da mood 4 sex."

"Ok" sed Sun "ill just give u a armdyjay." So she rapped her arms round it nd moved up nd down til I jazzed.

I started to feel bettta wit Sunny around.

AN; 2 STOP DA DEBATE, WELL LET U NO DAT ONE OB US IS FEMALE ND ONE IS MALE.

-Roger nd Melissa

Chtr 15

Katnips mom told meh dat wen I wuz gon dat she killed 585 otaktards by herself using only 5 aros. "I dnt cur" I sed to da MILF. "ur dotter is nutting but a dirty, dirty whorebasket."

I ended up 4giving Katlisp wen she found a magic buk nd found a teknike dat let her deepthort all of mah penis.

8===================================================================================D

Da worseday ob mai lief wuz wen da blak ppl nifed mah parents on mah b-day. Eben doh Liam Neeson wuz my ture father nd Charlie Sheen (a crack whore prostitute wit both parts) wuz mah mother-father, de ppl dat raized me b4 Uncle Cardinal cam along were still mah parents.

Da 2nd worser day was wen Uncle Cardinal returned.

He walked up 2 meh nd sed "Im gong 2 raep u agen!"

I sed "No." den I hit him wit mah penis. So hard he becam a woman. Who got pregnant nd had a baby nd dey both died.

Dat was a weird day.

An: THNZ TO SIS 4 HELPING OUT SO MUCH IN DIS SOTRY.

-rOGER nd MeliSa

Cha 16

Katnis cam up 2 meh one day nd sed dat she thot dat we shud have an open relayshunship. "I no u cheeted wit Sunny menny tiems during da Gas. I saw u on TV u whore."

"Im not a whore" I sed. "Im a man. Nd Im just awzome. Nd I neva cheeted. Sunny nd dat 1 slut only gav meh blobjos. Das not cheeting."

"Wutevs" sed Katlip. "Wut do u tink?"

"Ok" I sed. "Das gud."

Soz she went bak to Gale nd probly had sex. I dint care sinse it was open. BSides a guy as awzum as meh shudnt be tied down.

I decieded to use dat tiem to Xploar meh theeries. I membred how in da battel agenst da otaktards nd weeashits dat wen I wanted someting to hapN it did. Nd I thot about how awful da world wuz running.

It gaeve meh ideas.

AN: TANKS TO SIS!

Cpr 17

I deSided to test out mah theeries. So z I went round makin ppl do wut I wanted. I maed one lady danz lik a spazztoid. I maed 1 man gve me his bred. I maed a brony jump off a kliff.

11.

Dats wen I decieded tat I had powrs. Moar den I alreddy had. Nd I relizedd dat dis wud help meh in da future.

But f1st I decieded to upgrayd mah lief.

Ppl cam 2 meh 1 day nd sed dat I cud moov 2 da fancy cities ob Panhandle. "Nu" I sed. "Pan is LAME! I want Hellos. Nd I want 2 birng frends along."

"Oka wutevs u say Cedric" sed da main guy form da citi. He had green I liner on nd red lipstick.

Soz I brot Katniss, Gale, nd Sunflower wit meh. I moved in a penthouse aprtment next 2 Liam Neeson.

Life wuz good.

But it wud be betta.

AN: Cedric haz a 200 ft penis nd can fit it in hiz pantz cuz hes majickal! Just liek Liam Neeson.

Chrt 18

AN: PUSSEES DNT bLong ON DA INTERNT! SRSLY IF U CNT HANDEL A SOTRY ON DIS SITE DEN U DNT bLong HERE! OR IN REEL LIEF! DUMAZZ AZZ BITCHES PUSSEES! GO WATCH BARNEY DA DINOSAWR! MORAL FAGS!

DISCLAYMUR: EMOS SHUD NOT REED DIS CH! SRSLY IF U CNT HANEL DA PREEVOUS CHAPPIES UR NOT GON LIEK DIS 1! PUSSIES!

I cam 2 da cunclooshun dat since da world waz lackin wen it cam 2 da wae tings wr running. I den relized dat da way I cood fix tings wuz 2 take tings in2 mah own hands.

Soz I dezyded to worek on mah peep. It needed XRsize. I went in2 a feeld outside ob da Cap nd throo mah penis out liek a fishing lien. It just kept on goong and goong liek a fishing lien. I lost track ob it. It evvenshully hit meh in da bak. It maed meh bleed a lil. "Wow" I sed. "It went all da way around da world. Soz I gess its like 5000 ft nao."

Soz I tugged on it nd da world wuz cut in half.

I nu dat to remake da world it needed 2 b id hav 2 elimN8 da filth. Nd 2 do dat id hav of to get rid of da foloing: otakus weeaboos Bronys Goths emos butthurt ppl ppl who give meh bad revoos NE1 whos not Christian all ppl who arnt white ppl who overuse internet frazes ppl who kick dors NE1 who wuznt born in mah contnent ugly womyn (deres a Y for da reezon—feminazis liek using a Y) gays nd pedos (SEXAY LESSBOS ARE FIEN!) pozrs ppl who get horny ova fictional chars nd anybody else I don't liek. Nd ppl who smell. Nd also Liam Neeson hatrz. Dummeez.

100000 only maed it in mah world.

For da otaks n weebs it wuz a simpel matter. All I had to do waz taek cyur of JapN. I had nutting agents dem personally(srsly dey have niece food nd pretty women) but dey did cremate da worlds gr8st evil: Anime. Nd after dat cam da worlds 2nd gr8st evil; Otaks n weebs. Soz I sanked da eyeland ob JapN. Da otaktards nd weeashitz all cam flying in dere palnes nd Kamikazeeed in2 da oshun. Dey all drowneded liek da ratz dey were. I wuz happeh dat day. 6 billion down.

(DISCLAYMUR: EMOS STOP REEDING NAO! UR LIEVES DPEND ON IT! SRS;Y!)

4 da EMOS it waz also simpel. I brodkasted da 1 thot "U nao hav da guts!" Soz dey all killed demselves. Dey slit dere rists, hangeded demselves, ate 80 pillz, shot demselves in da heds, jumped off clifz, drowneded demselves in water, jumped in da lions pins, red dis part ob da sotry, Ran da enjins of cars in closed garages wit open car windos, jumped off billdings nd bridges, nd NE odder kreeaytiv wayz dey had. 5 MILLION GONE!

For da Bronys I turned dem all into pny shit. 4 billion down. Ur wellcom.

4 da ppl wit difrent religions I sent dem all 2 Jupiter. Wit out suits or rations. Bilions gone. I rlly cant count hao much.

I wished for all dap pl who wernt born on mah continent 2 die. Dey all disinidegrated. Bilions gone.

I sent da Goths to prep camp. Dey killed demslves.

I sent da LTBG ppl 2 strate camp. Dey killed demslves.

For da pedos I creeted giant children to raep dem 2 deth. Den da children esploded.

Den errbodys else I menshend I simplee jizzed on dem. Dey drowned. I waz happy.

I waz able 2 rule da world wit da pop of 100000.

Liam Neeson died unforchunatly. Somting about monstrosetee of a sun. (I don't know Y he hatesz da sun so much it brings warmth.) I deddikated a month 2wards him. He also haz a tempel billt in his honor wit his own 300 ft stachoo.

Katniss has changed weerdly. She just sits dere wit dat blank luk on her face. Nd shes starting 2 smell. Nd da sex iznt dat difrent but I hav 2 use a krowbawr to open her legs. Nd shes starting to get maggets in her hair. Nd down dere. Ew.

Jesus nd God sed dat dey were leeving da erth. I tink to start anew since I did so well wit this one. I waved Jesus goobye as he floo away on his HORSE!

I empregnayted Sunny nd she gave birth 2 Barney Liam Kirk Ares Bountyhunter. My son. His penis wuz obly a ft until he saw a pretty lady wit her bewbies hanging out. Den it groo 2 tyuch da tip ob Jupiter. I waz proud. My famlee lien ruled for da rest ob eternuttee.

Da end.

AN: THNZ SO MUCH 2 SIS FOR HLPING OUT SO MUCH WIT DIS LAST CHAPPIE! THNZ 4 ALL DA SUPORT OB OUR FANS! HATRZ CAN GO DIE! ND DONT TINK ABOUT RIGHTING A SEKWELL 2 DIS. DAS WORSE THEN FLAMZE! C YA L8R. WE MIGHT RIGHT MOAR FICS B T DUBBS. ON UDDER TINGS!

-Roger nd Melisa. Nd Sis. :)


End file.
